


品尝小暴龙的正确方法

by unimo1007



Series: 恋龙癖和小暴龙的愉快片段 [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe-tharntype
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: Au设定，Type是恐惧人类的小火龙，而Tharn是恋龙癖。本篇pwp，发生在两个人确定关系之后，一次图书馆的快 乐 自 习。
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 恋龙癖和小暴龙的愉快片段 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593613
Kudos: 65





	1. 如果你要安抚一条龙，请从揉捏后颈开始

Tharn合上书，看着旁边撑着脑袋写笔记的Type，忍不住伸出手去。  
小火龙脖子上的颈环从他第一次信期结束就开始发出幽微的粉红光芒，用不着向世界宣告他们之间的关系，只要看看颈环屏幕上流动的粉红振幅，这条小龙已经有主人的事便昭然若揭了。  
Type没刻意遮掩，但的确向Tharn抱怨过：  
“在你们人类眼里我们就连恋爱状态也危险到需要警示全天下是么。”  
Tharn当时不知道怎么回答，人类如此设计是因为情期内的龙族太过不好控制因此发生过好几次恶性事件，但对于Type的抱怨，Tharn只能用拥抱来化解。  
他内心一方面为颈环上的粉色波纹而悸动不已，这是眼前这条小火龙只属于自己的证明。  
但另一方面，他的确为Type而感到难过。  
尤其在和对方共鸣之后，Type的情绪前赴后继向他涌来，在这个人类占据主导地位的世界，龙族的生活的确艰难异常——他们太经常受到冷落和歧视，因为强大、因为美丽，更重要的是，因为与众不同。  
信期结束后从Type那里传来的情绪一直伴着少许低落，Tharn只能用更多拥抱和事情来转移他的注意力。  
所以当他在书上看到安慰龙族的方法时，几乎下意识便这么做了。  
“哎Type。”  
小火龙偏过头来看他，挑起一边眉毛：“怎么了？”  
Tharn的手揉上小火龙的后颈，手指伸入颈环在Type的皮肤上摩擦。  
Type瞬间蜷缩。  
方才因为看书平静无比的心湖刹那间密集地冒出细小泡沫。  
Tharn感受到了Type情绪上的变化，忍不住好奇地加重手上的动作。  
小火龙拉住他的手，皮肤上浅浅显出龙鳞的纹路，脸上却是不常见的可怜姿态：“你别动了……”  
“抱歉，”Tharn及时松开他，“我以为这样会让你放松一些。”  
Type瞥了眼他面前的书，然后狠狠瞪了对方一眼：“你怎么什么都信？一般朋友这样做是没错，但对于共鸣过的人……“碰这里和直接开始做爱步骤没什么区别。  
他及时闭了嘴。  
但共鸣过的人又怎么会听不到小火龙的内心呢。  
所以Tharn直接起身收拾东西，背起包拉过Type的手。  
高挑的小火龙几乎已经站不起来。  
原本麦色的皮肤此刻透出更深的红，龙鳞的纹路愈加深邃，渐渐蔓延出衣服遮盖的部位。有细汗从毛孔渗处，Type喘息着抓住桌子边缘试图将自己缩得更小。当Tharn抓住他手的时候，小火龙抬起头，眼睛已经隐隐变成金黄的竖瞳。  
这属于龙族的另一个常识——步入信期的龙，通常会在发情时出现“返祖”即龙化现象，颈圈对其抑制效果也会相对减弱，这也是为什么颈圈上会特殊标记经历过信期的龙族。  
而此刻，Type颈圈上的粉色波纹已经渐渐变成了红色。  
Tharn突然觉得事情棘手起来——Type的龙族基因过于纯正，因此在信期内会比一般族裔龙人化的更加厉害。这事情他从没向学校或者龙族管理委员会报告过，Tharn不希望因为这点让Type被学校严密监控，毕竟上次的龙化事件已经搞得学校对小火龙紧张不已了。  
所以他不能让任何人看到Type信期内半龙的模样。  
可现在显然已经来不及赶回宿舍了。  
Tharn往往周围，目前还没什么人发现Type的异状。  
他抓住Type的手，拦着小火龙的腰起身向前，看到旁边一间空着的研讨室刷卡进了门。


	2. 如果你要让一条龙感到快乐，请抚摸他的尾巴

隔壁研讨间隐隐有声音传来，小火龙则跪在研讨室宽大的懒人沙发里。他全身通红，Tharn及时扒下Type的裤子才没让龙尾伸出来顶破柔软的布料，但上衣无论如何没来得及——巨大的骨状龙翼还是将T恤撑裂，张开时差点没把Tharn掀翻。  
看着小火龙如今的形态，Tharn忍不住捂住半边脑袋。  
和上一次相比，现在的Type显然更接近原始龙形一些，至少上一次Tharn还没发现Type背后居然能伸出这么大的翅膀来，他有些担心再这样下去Type的人形状态会越来越难维持。  
小火龙的手向后伸试图去抓Tharn，在扑空之后发出一声不满的呻吟。  
人声的部分软黏而情色，但喉咙里还沉淀着另一层低吼。  
隔壁的讨论声一时静止，随即又重新响起。  
Tharn连忙上去捂住Type的嘴，信期爆发的小火龙却擅自含入他的手指舔弄，响亮的水声在空气中回荡，而Tharn从没像现在这样如此怨念被大家声讨了无数次的不隔音研讨间。  
他只能伏至小火龙耳边：“呐，稍微冷静点，Type。”  
Type的身体震动了一下，随即咬着唇点头，然后抱紧自己缩进懒人沙发的布料中。他的翅膀收拢，尾巴也绕上小腿，像极力忍受巨大痛苦那样紧绷。  
Tharn却能感知到Type内心疯狂的渴望和无法满足的失落，而他迫不及待想告诉Type自己也一样所以不用伤心。  
但他有必须要做的事。  
Tharn揉了揉Type的头发以示安抚，然后转身打开了投影和音响。他的手机迅速找了个视频投上墙面，这才松了口气。  
等他再次回到Type身边，小火龙几乎已经软成一滩液体。一对骨翼微微颤动，显示出主人的焦躁。  
而视频的声音也缓缓倾泄——这是早些年人类针对龙族研究用的教学片，Tharn放的时候根本没多想，只是因为他手机里的视频基本都是关于龙族研究的。  
而恰好现在播的，就是针对龙族信期安抚的系列教学。还是针对雌龙的。  
“龙族无论雌雄均可产卵，但只有雌龙的卵和人类男性结合才可能孕育后代，下面开始针对雌龙信期安抚方法的教学：首先，如果想让你的小龙感到快乐，请先抚摸尾巴。“  
视频内讲师的声音不大不小地传来，Type几乎立刻扭过头瞪身后的人类男性，却因为被Tharn一手撸上尾巴而瞬间塌了腰。  
Tharn感知到Type的恐慌，这只刚刚成年的小火龙对此类视频中的物化意味抗拒无比，毕竟他从不认为龙族应该像人类附属品一样被豢养，但他的身体又逃不过本能，会对共鸣过的人不受控制的产生浓烈情欲，所以在Type心里，至少不希望Tharn像其他人类一样，是因为对龙族的猎奇而接近他。  
Tharn的确不是因为猎奇，他只是因为性癖。  
除了龙族，没人能满足他。  
他需要向Type证明这一点来弥补小火龙此刻内心隐隐的失望。  
“呐，Type，“他的手环着龙族尾巴根部轻轻揉弄，嘴唇则包覆小火龙人类形态下圆润的小耳朵：“我不是故意放这些视频，我只是想让其他人听不到你的声音，你的叫声只有我能听，知道了么？”  
他的手指顺着Type圆润的臀瓣滑入中间那个湿润柔软的入口，小暴龙扬起头，一双翅膀迅速张开带起一阵气流，吹得研讨室一侧的窗户发出嗡鸣。  
Tharn。  
小火龙在心里叫道。  
给我。


	3. 如果你想让一条龙彻底满足，那就什么都不要做

Tharn无法拒绝他心爱的小龙。  
所以他亲吻Type的发顶，继而躺在研讨间柔软的地毯上。  
Type的瞳孔已经一片金黄，他快速解开Tharn的皮带，掏出那个解决自己一切空虚的器官，毫不迟疑地张口含入。  
龙人化让他的小虎牙更加尖利，哪怕Type已经足够小心，但急躁情绪依旧缠绕着他让他的牙齿时不时蹭上Tharn的性器。  
人类男性倒抽了几次凉气，最终还是按上小火龙上下吞吐的脑袋：“Type，轻点啊。“  
Type看了他一眼，Tharn这才发现小火龙金黄的竖瞳外竟积攒着眼泪。  
龙族的渴望直白坦荡，令人心动。  
Tharn抹掉Type右眼一滴落下来的泪，叹气道：“随你喜欢吧。”  
他能感受到小火龙心湖欢愉的躁动和欲望色泽，Type收敛了一些，将Tharn的性器吐出，然后伸出舌头由下而上舔舐。龙族的舌头比一般人类粗砺而有力量，早在小火龙第一次信期期间Tharn就体验过那里带来的绝顶高潮，而现在，跪在他身前以一副臣服姿态不断舔弄这他的龙族是那样迷人，Tharn控制不住自己把眼前这条龙吃抹干净的需求。  
Type握着他的东西，低垂着眼向他展示侧颜，舌面和鼻尖一起蹭着那个敏感的器官，到了头部又回可爱地亲吻一下。小火龙漂亮的肩颈线条和背部张开的美丽骨翼同样吸引着Tharn的视线，那对翅膀也随着主人的兴奋微微颤动，诚实地反应主人的诉求。  
Type终于放开他，和Tharn的紧密接触让他被信期烧毁的理智重生了一些，他站起身在Tharn的面前一把脱下牛仔裤踢掉，露出修长而线条美好的双腿。  
Type的腿总让Tharn心动，何况此刻对方腿根那片紧致滑腻的皮肤上，还有透明的液体不断滑落。  
他的小火龙已经湿透了。  
Tharn忍不住伸手去抓小火龙双腿间垂下的尾巴。  
Type瞬间叫出声，不同于以往气声性感的喘息，这一声里带着软和鸣泣的味道。Tharn的姆指在Type的尾尖一圈圈碾磨，面前帅气的龙族并紧双腿不住颤抖，却还用双手捂住嘴避免更多呻吟的流露。  
在这种时候，Type身为雌龙的一面才会显现。龙族的尾巴在信期期间相当于第二个性器官，Tharn知道这样做会给小火龙带来多大的刺激，但是他忍不住。  
因为捂着嘴并紧双腿不停颤抖的小帅哥，实在是太可爱了呐。  
但抱着不能过分的心态，Tharn还是及时松了手，而在他松手的瞬间，Type就一阵腿软跪座在他身上，满脸潮红地抖动。  
乳白的浊液洒上Tharn的衣服，这让人类男性发现小火龙居然就这样发泄出来了。之前的信期Type从未半龙化到出现尾巴，所以Tharn也是第一次知道龙族在信期内尾巴居然可以敏感到如此程度。  
“Type……“他忍不住叫对方的名字。  
“闭嘴。“小暴龙垂眼看他，然后稍稍抬起屁股，手扶上Tharn硬挺的性器在自己湿滑的入口出蹭了几下，接着缓缓坐下。  
小暴龙皱着眉一点点接纳Tharn尺寸惊人的性器，粗壮的肉韧挤开雌龙柔软紧致的内壁一路破入生殖腔口附近。那个原本只在信期期间完整敞开的地方不断渗出液体浇裹着Tharn的器官，让人类男性忍不住伸手搂过龙族的脖子让他趴下来贴在自己身上。  
他们交换一个深吻，像要把对方啃噬干净那样，却又混合着满满湿滑和柔软的吻。  
Tharn挺起腰，让他性器的头部不断撞击着那个闭合的腔口，成功让Type控制不住地叫起来。他的声音和投屏上雌龙信期内的鸣叫混合在一起，引发更深一层的羞耻。  
隔壁研讨间的声音还在不断传来，Type发狠咬上Tharn的肩膀试图阻止呻吟的流泄，却只能让自己抖得更加厉害。  
背脊的翅膀震颤的幅度也越来越大。  
“嘿Type，”Tharn在他耳边笑道，“带我飞起来，我就让你可以不顾忌地叫。”


	4. 如果你想让一条龙完全臣服，那就让他带你飞一次

这是人人都知晓的法则。  
龙族全身心臣服于一个人，就会让对方骑在自己身上飞翔。很多人把这些能让龙族心甘情愿带着飞行的人类称为驭龙者，而驭龙者也会获得比收服的龙族更强大的控制能力。可以说，这种能力的出现，就是收获一只龙的最好标志。  
龙族最早出现的时候很多人觊觎这些试图暴力驯养龙，但尽数失败。后来通过研究才了解，驭龙者只会在与龙族共鸣过的人之中诞生，而“共鸣”这一项能达到的人就屈指可数。  
对龙族来说，驭龙者的出现，其实意味着他们已经甘愿和信任对方到能够放弃一切，生命只是其中的一件小事。  
不过可能没人要求过在这种状况下带着起飞。  
但是Type听到Tharn的要求没有丝毫迟疑。  
仿佛本来就应如此。  
他撑着坐起来，搂着同样起身的Tharn，双腿绕上对方的腰际，尾巴则卷上人类男性的腿。裤子的布料质感磨得小火龙颤个不停，却也没让他松开。  
骨翼震颤，Type抱着Tharn一点点上升，尽管Tharn得性器还在他身体里捅得人全身酸软。  
Tharn亲吻自家的小龙，然后伸手打了个响指。  
一层微暗的空气膜瞬间扩张开来，笼罩整间研讨室。  
“我可以控制这个空间里的一切，“Tharn在Type耳边轻轻说，“你可以随便叫不会被任何人听到。”  
他的性器向上顶弄，硬生生让闭合的生殖腔张开一道小口。Type呻吟出声，潮湿的眼睛彻底溢出泪，忍不住紧紧搂着人类男性不停颤抖，他的振翼幅度越来越大，几乎费尽全力才保持滞空。  
Tharn的手捧上小龙哭泣的脸，替他抹掉眼泪，然后向下滑去，从下颌、肩颈、锁骨，一路向下逗弄过挺立的乳尖，颤动的腹部最后顺着腰绕至他身后去挠龙族敏感至极的尾根。  
Type再也受不了，尖叫着第二次发泄出来。而这让他体内的生殖腔一时放松，Tharn顺势彻底闯入。  
Type全然失去力气，他的翅膀只能微颤着伸展。  
但他依旧浮在空中，Tharn搂着他向后推倒，继而俯身上去。他吻着自己的小龙，温柔地在生殖腔内顶弄，弄得Type全身酸麻，只能呻吟和哭泣。  
即便非信期不会有任何生育风险，Tharn还是边咬着小龙可爱的耳朵边寻求同意：“呐，Type，射在里面好不好？”  
小暴龙已经有些神情恍惚，不过本来对Tharn的撒娇，他就没有一点拒绝的可能。  
“随你便。”  
最终，Tharn的液体灌满了小火龙的生殖腔，雌龙第一次觉得如此完满和满足，好像自己终于被释放。  
他经历了一次干高潮，持续时间很长，像泡进温泉一样细密的快感久久包围着他，Type抓着Tharn的衣领和这个自己全然臣服的人类男性亲吻，单纯的嘴唇触碰，一下又一下。

等到他们准备收拾一切的时候Type才发现自己的惨状，上衣完全不能穿了，所以就抢了Tharn的过来：“你在这里等着，我回寝室取衣服给你。”  
Tharn只能逛着上身可怜兮兮地点头。  
“还有一个问题。“  
“什么？”Tharn抬起头。  
“你是什么时候发现自己拥有……”新的能力。Type突然问不下去了，因为这个问题意味着他在询问一个人类男性何时发现自己全然的心意。  
但Tharn不需要小火龙真的问出口：“有一段时间了，我只是在尝试着去控制它。”  
他在第一次发现这点的时候无比兴奋，但他也知道Type并没意识到自己的状态，所以只能静静等待。  
“呐Type，”他搂过小火龙，看着面前已经完全恢复成人类模样的恋人，吻了他的额头，然后单膝跪下，亲吻他的手背：“我也是臣服于你的，一切都是。”  
Type挑起眉毛，抽出手揉上Tharn的脑袋，看着仰起头目光温柔的恋人蹲下来抚摸对方的脸颊。  
小火龙咧开嘴角：“我知道。”


End file.
